Our
by Aleera Yuki
Summary: Ini kami. Ya. Keluarga kecil Uchiha! eh. kemungkinan Uchiha akan bertambah! SasuHina !


**Our**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning(s) : Alur berantakan,semi-canon,OOC,Garing,Aluran berantakan,dan masih banyak lagi.**

**Don't read if you feel its fic is bed!**

Hinata meringis sakit,ditangan sebelah kirinya terdapat luka sayatan yang cukup besar akibat ia bertarung tadi. Tadi ia menjalan misi yang cukup mudah yaitu mengantarkan perkamen yang berisi entahlah-hinta-tak-tau ke desa Ame.

Tetapi saat ditengah jalan ia dihadang dua ninja yang hinata pun tak tau berasal dari mana. Dua ninja itu ingin merebut perkamen itu. Tapi hinata tak akan membiarkan begitu saja.

Pertarungan pun tak terhindari,walaupun terdapat luka yang tidak parah tapi cukup parah(?). Hinata berhasil menyingkirkan dua ninja aneh itu. Bagaimanapun,Byaakugannya tak bisa diremehkan begitu saja.

Hinata segera menantarkan perkamen itu ke Ame dan langsung berniat pulang karena Konoha-Ame cukup dekat sekitar dua jam perjalanan saja. Sebagai ninja itu hanya perjalanan kecil.

"hu-uh"hinata meringis sekali lagi,saat ini ia sudah sampai dikonoha dan lagi beristirahat disungai konoha. Ia sekarang sedang mengobati likanya dengan jurus medis yang dipelajarinya. Meskipun tak se-ahli sakura ia tetap bisa menggunakan jurus itu dengan cukup baik.

.

.

.

"aku ceroboh sekali"hinata mengeluh. Sekarang lukanya sudah sembuh dan tertutup seempurna.

Hinata pun menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon sekitar sungai itu. Hinata secara perlahan menutup matanya guna istirahat sejenak.

"jangan tidur disini" tiba-tiba suara baritone khas pemuda dewasa mengagetkan hinata

Sontak hinata pun membuka matanya dan beringsut menjauh.

"sasuke-kun" pekik hinata. Ia tak habis piker bagaimana suaminya itu bisa menyembunyikan cakranya? Dan bagaimana bisa ia tak mersakannya? Lupakan.

"berlebihan" ucap sasuke seraya memutar kedua bola mata onyxxnya bosan.

"kau mengagetkan ku Uchiha Sasuke" kata hinata tidak terima dibilang berlebihan.

"hn"

Hinata kembali ketempat semula dan memandangi suaminya itu.

'uhh,tampan sekali dia' inner hinata

Blush

'apa yang ku pikirkan' inner hinata lagi seraya mengalihkan pandangan dari suami tampannya itu.

"Aku tahu" ucap sasuke seraya merapatkan badannya dengan hinata dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu hinata.

Blush

Hinata memerah karna kelakuan sasukenya.

"ta-tahu apa?" hinata mati-matian menekan gugupnya. Walaupun sering seperti ini tetap saja hinata blushing berat.

Sasuke melirik wajah istrinya yang merah sekilas lalu menyeringai nakal

"kau terpesona padaku,eh?" Tanya sasuke skaristik

"tidak" bantah hinata cepat

Hinata mengembukan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hinata sedang kesal tapi imut sekali.

"jangan mengelak" tambah sasuke

"uhh.. sebaiknya kita pulang sasuke. Sepertinya sai sudah menunggu kita" kata hinata sambil berdiri dan langsung berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan sasuke. Sai tepatnya Uchiha Sai adalah anak hasil buah cinta sasuke dan hinata. Sai berwajah persis seperti ayahnya, onyx yang memukau dan rambut hitam legap khas uchiha dan tampan. Sedangkan kulitnya yang pucat mirip sekali dengan hinata khas Hyuuga.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri lalu menyeringai

"tunggu nanti malam hinata-chan" inner sasuke nakal

.

.

.

"tadaima" ucap hinata member salam seraya masuk kekediamannya

"okaeri" jawab sai anaknya dan sasuke

"kaa-san tidak bersama tou-san? Padahal tadi tou-san kataanya mau ingin menemui kaa-san?" Tanya sai polos

Hinata meringis, anaknya sudah 7 tahun 3 bulan tapi tetap saja bicaranya berantakan.

"iya sai, tadi kaa-san sudah bertemu tou-san. Tapi tou-san mu ingin ke kantor hokage dulu" jawab hinata berbohong. Gak lucu kan kalau hinata menjawab ' iya sai, tadi kaa-san sudah bertemu tou-san di sungai konoha. Tapi kaa-san tinggalkan tou-sanmu karena dia menggoda kaa-san' gak bangetkan?

Mulut sai hanya berbentuk 'o'

"kaa-san mandi dulu ya" kata hinata yang dibalas anggukan oleh sai

.

.

.

Hinata dan sai sekarang sedang duduk diruang keluarga Uchiha. Hinata yang sedang merajut duduk disofa dan sai sedang adem anyem tidur-tiduran dip aha hinata.

"kaa-san bisakah kaa-san berhenti dulu meranjutnya?" Tanya sai seraya bangkit duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk itu. Onyx nya yang besar tampak bosan. Terkadang jam segini adalah jaadwalnya sai untuk bermanja-manja pada sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum lembut seraya menghentikan kerjaannya dan meletakan rajutannya di atas meja tepat di depan sofa. Hinata pun mengelus rambut sai penuh kasih sayang.

"kau bosan?" Tanya hinata yang sudah tau jawabannya

"kaa-san sudah tau pasti" jawab sai datar. Sungguh uchiha.

Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah laku putranya yang mirip dengan suaminyaa ini. Oh ya, pepatah kan pernah bilang ' buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya'

"kaa-san lapar" sai merengek dengan nada manja. Tunggu. Sifat manja sai dapat darimana ya? Hinata kan mandiri apalagi sasuke? Sudahlah.

Hinata tersenyum " baiklah kau nonton saja dulu sai-kin. Kaa-san menyiapkan makanan dulu. Sebentar lagi tou-sanmu juga pulang kok" hinata beranjak dari sofa itu.

.

.

.

"tadaima"suara baritone terdengar dari arah pintu masuk mansion Uchiha

"okaeri" sambut dua orang yang ada didalam mansion mewah itu

Sai langsung memeluk tou-san nya itu.

To-san makan ayo" ajak sai

Sasuke berjongkok dan mengelus surai hitam sai

"ayo" kata lelaki berusia 27 tahun itu.

Hinata menyela "tidak mandi dulu sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menatap hinata lembut " nanti saja" bangkit dari jongkoknya dan menuju ruang makan.

Keluarga Uchiha itu makan dalam keadaan hening. Ya,sudah diterapkan kalau makan tidak ada yang boleh berbicara.

Sehabis makan sasuke dan hinata pasti akan menyakan bermacam-macam pertanyaan kepada sai seperti ssat ini.

"sai bagaimana akademimu?"Tanya sasuke pada sai

Sai mengernyitkan alis setelah itu menghela napas lemah "lee-sensei bilang jutsu ku sempurna dan nilaiku bagus semua..tapi lee-sensei biulang berkata omongan bicaraku berantakan dan kurang semangat masa muda" kata sai murung

Tingkah Uchiha sai itu membuat kedua orangtuanya terkikik geli

"taka apa,sebentar lagi pasti bicara mu lancer" kata hinata lembut

"benar kata kaa-sanmu. Yang penting selalu semangat sai. Oh ya,tapi tou-san tidak mau kalau kau ketularan semangat membara dari senseimu" kata sasuke member semangat dan peringatan

"hahaha HAI tou-san kaa-san" kata sai sedikit tertawa

.

.

.

Makan malam selesai dan menghabiskan waktu sebelum tidur dengan berbincang dimeja makan dan sesekali diselingi tawa yang bahagia.

Tak terasa bahtera rumah tangga Uchiha Sasuke Dan Hyuu- eh Uchiha Hinata sudah hampir 8 tahun.

Baik sasuke maupun hinata tak pernah menyangka kehidupan mereka akan seperti ini. Keluarga harmonis dan anak yang pintar,kuat serta tampan.

Dua orang yang bertolak belakang itu akhirnya bersatu.

Dulu sasuke selalu diselimuti oleh dendam.

Dulu hinata selalu diselimtu oleh ketakutan

Dulu sasuke hanya focus untuk membunuh Uchiha Itachi.

Dulu hinata hanya focus untuk mendapatkan cinta si Uzumaki Naruto.

Tapi siapa sangka sasuke dan hinata akan bersatu? Yah itulah kehidupan.

Sasuke berjanji ia akan menjaga keharmonisan keluarga kecilnya. Sasuke tak mau tragedy Uchiha yang lampau terjadi lagi. Dan ia ingin menambah Uchiha satu atau dua lagi. Khekhekhe

Dan Hinata berjanji akan menjadi istri serta ibu yang baik untuk anak-anaknya. Dan akan selalu menyayangi anak-anaknya. Eh, anak-anaknya? Berarti bukan hanya sai dong? Ohh hinata ingin bikin lagi rupanya. Khukhukhu

Untuk hal ini Sai berjanji akan membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga akan dirinya. Ia juga ingin menjadi tauladan yang baik bagi adik-adiknya kelak. Khekhe sepertinya Uchiha Sai ingin adik baru.

Sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Hinata akan melalui malam yang panjang.

Dan Uchiha Sai yang anak dari kedua orang itu akan segera tidur dengan lelapnya guna tak ingin mengganggu kedua orang tuanya dan tak ingin mendengarkan suara aneh-aneh dari kamar orangtua nya.

**OWARI**


End file.
